Tucker's Dilemma
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: Sequel to Danny and the Curse. This tells Tucker's story when he gets cursed the same way Danny did. One-shot.


**Its finally here. The sequel to Danny and the Curse. I hope you all like this. Also I apologize in advance if anyone feels uncomfortable reading about unwelcome attention, I promise things will be okay in the end.**

**Happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Part 2 

It was three weeks since the day Danny was cursed by a ghost who used to be a witch. No one knows what happened except for his girlfriend Sam and best friend Tucker. They had promised that they will never mention it again. After doing what he does for awhile now, he knew that this would never go away.

With a lot of convincing on their part, his parents finally got him to agree to go on a family vacation. So here he was laying in bed in a hotel room just twenty feet away from the beach. He had to admit being here was relaxing even with missing Sam and Tucker.

When he woke up that morning his parents informed him and Jazz that it was time to go home. He didn't call his friends, he thought surprising them would be fun. He thought wrong.

* * *

They got back to Amity, and after dropping his bags off he went to Tucker's only to have his mom say he was at Sam's. Danny got the biggest surprised of his life. He knocked on Sam's door, she answered looking shocked and amused.

"Oh thank god, Danny." She whispered and hugged him tightly.

"Sam, what's wrong?" He asked hugging her back and pulled away.

She didn't say anything just grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room. Sitting on the couch was a slim pretty girl with Tucker's coloring. She also looked freaked until she turned her head and looked at Danny. Her shoulders sagged in relief.

"What's going on? Who is this?" He turned and looked at Sam.

"Danny this is Tucker." She answered in a soft voice.

"Tucker? What happened?"

"We don't know. The guy at the fortune shop doesn't know either."

"Danny you have to help me." Tucker pleaded in a panicked voice.

"Its alright Tuck. This will wear off in three days. We'll just have to back track and retrace your steps."

"You don't understand. Its been three days. Sam and I have done the backtracking and retracing. We came up with nothing."

"Okay. I'll take a trip to the Ghost Zone, find the witch and ask her to reverse it. You just stay here and keep calm."

Danny surprised both himself and Sam by kissing her on the cheek before leaving. His trip to the Ghost Zone didn't pan out as he expected. The witch informed him that Tucker needed to learn his lesson just like Danny did. She wouldn't tell him what lesson Tucker had to learn. Feeling frustrated he left the Zone and went back to Sam's.

Tucker's panic renewed when Danny gave him the news. The three of them sat in the living room thinking about what kind of lesson Tucker needed to learn. Before they knew it, it was late and Danny needed to get home. As he left he promised Tucker he would be back in the morning but until then Tucker needed to relax and think about what he was doing when he got cursed. Downhearted he left and went to Sam's guestroom.

Danny kissed Sam's cheek again, whispered good night and went home. Behind him, Sam blushed and smiled before whispering her good night. After locking the door and turning off the lights, she checked on Tucker who was sleeping for the first time in days, smiling she went to her room and went bed. Sam went to sleep thinking about Danny's kiss and how everything was going to be alright now that he was back.

* * *

Danny got home ten minutes before his curfew. He bid his parents good night and went to his room. He stopped as he walked past Jazz's room, he knocked then heard the 'come in' before opening the door. She was on her bed reading.

"Jazz, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Dan."

"If someone wanted to teach Tucker a lesson, what lesson would that be?" He asked leaning against the door frame.

"I can think of a lot Danny. Anything specific."

"Well they're treating him like a girl."

Jazz laughed, "Oh someone is finally trying to put him in his place."

"What do you mean?"

"They want Tucker to learn how it feels when someone flirts with them. Or in his case trying to wear them down until they either agree or slap him."

"Tucker's not like that." He said defending his friend.

"Danny, Tucker once spent an hour trying to get me to go to the movies with him. I had to throw him out of the house."

"I'm sorry Jazz. I knew he liked to flirt but I didn't think he goes that far."

"Its alright Danny. Tucker is harmless and he's just feeling a little left out. You and Sam have each other now, Tucker is trying to fill a void." She explained and smiled softly.

"Sam and I will never leave Tucker out. Thanks Jazz. Good night."

"Anytime Danny. Night."

He closed the door and went to his room. A plan was already forming in his head. He knew just how to help his best friend learn his lesson.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Danny went to Sam's. He kissed her cheek, smiled and said 'good morning.' She returned the smile and the 'good morning.' Together they walked into the living room holding hands. Tucker was sitting on the couch watching tv, he turned it off as he spotted his friends walking in with a smile.

"Why are you happy?"

"I've got the answer to your problem. So get dressed and we'll go to the mall."

* * *

Tucker was surprised that he had gotten any sleep at all. Maybe it had something to do with Danny coming back the night before. It had somehow given him the hope he thought he had lost.

He didn't tell them the full truth because he didn't want them to think less of him. When Danny had told him to think about what he was doing when the curse hit, he ended up thinking further back. As far as the time when Danny had gotten cursed. His friends don't know but he was actually in that shop when the witch had cursed Danny. He snuck in when Sam was busy watching through the window and keeping an eye out to make sure no one stopped to look.

He had stay long enough to hear the curse and Danny send her to the Zone, then he quickly left and stood next to Sam again. His change didn't happen until a week after Danny turned back and went on vacation. Tucker remembered that day.

It was early when he heard his parents leave the house. His mother had told him they were leaving to spend a few days at a cousin's the night before and Tucker had told her he didn't want to go and leave Sam alone because her parents and Danny were gone. His mother understood. So when they left he got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

His reflection the mirror caught his attention right away. He screamed and then, he'll forever deny it, fainted. When he came back to the land of the living, he looked again. Sure enough he was still a girl, a good looking one in his opinion, but still a girl. Then the panic came and with it the denial. He was just about to call Danny when he remember his friend was on vacation. And he wasn't ready to tell Sam.

So until his parents came home, he stayed locked in his room freaking out. When they came back he left a note saying that he was going to stay at Dash's for a week, then left and went to Danny's to form a plan. He stayed there for a week. Finally he knew he needed Sam's help. He told his mother the new plan and left for the Goth's house. Feeling defeated he knocked on her door. At first she didn't believe him but he told her one of her secrets that Danny still didn't know about.

She let him stay with her and helped him backtrack. He lied and told her that it had happened the day before, but told everything he did before the curse changed him. They didn't find anything that could help. In the end Sam told him that Danny will fix everything when he came back. He didn't dare hope that it will be true until three day later Danny came back and took charge.

Now the hope had returned when Danny came in and told them he had a plan. Three of them had left and went to the mall. Danny told him to sit at a table for a while. He didn't question anything and did as he was told.

* * *

Danny and Sam left Tucker at the food court. He told Sam his plan. She groaned then laughed before shaking her head.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"I don't know but I hope this works."

They went to work. It didn't take long to find the perfect person. That person ended up being the same guy that had flirted with Danny three weeks ago. Danny had told him all about this cute girl at the food court who was new in town and didn't know her way around Amity. Sam told him that no matter how much she said no, it was a game the girl liked to play to see if the person was worthy of her time.

The guy had smiled and told him he'll do it. They smiled back and had point out Tucker to him and wished him lucked. Danny and Sam watched him walk away and took a seat far enough away to not be seen by Tucker but close enough to watch.

* * *

Tucker was getting bored and was just about ready to go look for his friends. That had changed when a guy had walked up to him and sat down. The guy looked familiar but Tucker couldn't place him. Then he talked.

"Hey. Are you new here?"

"Yeah."

"How would like a tour of this wonderful town?"

"No thank you. I made a couple of friends and waiting for them to come back."

"It seems like they left you here. Don't worry I won't leave you. How about we leave here and catch a movie instead?"

"No. I think I'll wait here." Tucker respond feeling a little bit annoyed.

"Come on. One movie and I'll bring you right back. Those friends might not even know you ever left."

"I said no. Please go away."

The guy moved forward and put his hand on top of Tucker's. "It doesn't have to be a movie. I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

Tucker pushed the guy away and stood up. "I said no."

He left the building and walked to the ice cream shop. Danny and Sam can find him there when they see that he left. He couldn't believe that guy had the nerves to keep asking after he kept saying no. Danny had a lot of explaining to do. He didn't have to wait long.

* * *

Danny and Sam left the mall as quickly as Tucker did. They watched him go into the ice shop but didn't follow after him. Danny thought it would be better to let his friend cool off a bit. Sam understood. They stayed outside for a few minutes then went inside. Their friend looked angry and annoyed.

* * *

Tucker walked over to his friends and forced them right back outside. He made them start walking back towards Sam's. He finally calm down enough to talk without yelling.

"What was that back there?"

"How did that make you feel?" Danny avoided the question and asked his own.

"Angry and annoyed."

"Now think about what Jazz looked like when you had kept asking her out until she kicked you out of the house."

Tucker did. He remembered telling Jazz that she looked pretty that day. Then told her about the new movie and asked her if wanted to go see it with him. He remembered her sighing and saying she was busy. He didn't give up, instead he told her to do afterwards. He even offered to pay for everything. Jazz had moved towards him, grabbed his arm and forced him out of the house. She told him come back before slamming the door in his face.

"Oh. Oh I can't believe I did that. Danny, Jazz isn't mad at me is she?"

"No she told me she wasn't."

"Am I always like that?"

Sam shook her head. "No not all the time. Tuck, I know you're upset about the changes but you can't pressure someone to date you because you're feeling left out."

"I'm sorry. I'll change, when I become myself again. I promise."

Danny laughed. "Don't change completely, just tone it down a bit."

"I'll try. So how about pizza and a movie marathon at Sam's."

The other smiled and nodded. When they got back to Sam's, Tucker called Jazz and apologized for his behavior and promised her that he would never do it again. She accepted his apology and told him to come by when he can and they'll talk about it. He smiled and told her he will.

For the rest of the day the trio lazied around watching movies and pigged out on junk food. When it got late Danny went home and Sam and Tucker went to bed. Tucker made a plan to apologize to every girl he treated like Jazz, it was a long list but he was still going to do it.

* * *

The morning Tucker woke up and checked his reflection. He shouted with joy, waking Sam in the process. After hugging her he left and went home. That afternoon he went to Danny's and talked to Jazz. He apologized again.

She told him that it was alright and the fact that he learned his lesson she knew that he wasn't going to do it again. Then to his surprise, she told him that she will go see one movie with him. He smiled and hugged her. Told her he would be back later to get her.

The next few hours was long and tiring as he walked around apologizing to everyone. He finished with just enough time to shower and dress before going to get Jazz. She met him outside and together they walked to the theater.

It was the perfect night. Tucker sent a silent thanks to the witch for casting that curse, because it had made his wish come true. He just hoped that Jazz liked it enough to do it again, he really likes her. He'll just take it slow and show her that he could change.

Tucker never wants to be a girl again. He'll leave curses to Danny.


End file.
